Haunting Hearts
by jcon539
Summary: The Strife brothers move into an old house thinking they will find happiness. Little do they know of the dark history of the house and the evil spirits haunting it...looking for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Ghost story!**

**All those commercials for A Haunting in Conneticut inspired me.**

**Plus all the godly freaky ghost movies!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters! My story though!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Stop slacking off, Rox. Carry some boxes into the house," yelled Sora at me from the doorway of our new house.

It was a big old two story house. The roof was a midnight black. The house use to be white but it looked grayish now. It was actually a nice house despite being old. My older brother Cloud got it pretty cheap. There has to be a catch. You don't get a big house like this for that little of money.

Cloud just said the owners were a nice old couple and were moving to Florida. They seemed like they were eager to get rid of it and took Cloud's offer.

Me and my other older brother Sora lived with Cloud because our dad left our mom after I was born. So I never got to meet him. Our mom would go out for long periods of time. I'm still not sure what she was doing. I probably don't want to know. We wouldn't see her for days. Cloud basically raised me and Sora anyway. Mom went out one day and we never saw her again. I have no idea what happened to her. But I think Cloud is keeping stuff from me and Sora.

Cloud became our legal guardian when he was 19. He was some glorified bodyguard at this electric company. We weren't like struggling to survive or anything but we weren't rich.

"Yeah whatever, Sora! I carried in like half the boxes already," I yelled back. I am just taking a break. I've been lugging boxes in all morning in this summer heat.

"Then start unpacking or something. Don't just sit there being useless," said Cloud walking past me with an armful of boxes.

A problem with living with two older brothers is that I get bossed around like crazy.

I got up grumbling and went to our little black Ford Focus and pulled out a box labeled "Breakable".

I ignored the label and lugged the box in, not being very careful with it.

Sora turned on the radio to a rock station. It made the house a little more cheerful without the eerie quiet.

"Aw man, this is my jam!" shouted Sora from the kitchen.

"This song sucks," I said walking into the kitchen. It wasn't really a bad song. I just wanted to piss him off.

"Your taste in music is pretty shitty then," sneered Sora throwing a dishtowel at me.

I jerked back instinctively. The sudden motion caused the bottom of the box I was carrying to give out. A bunch of glass cups shattered all over the floor with a big crash.

Little glass shards were spread out everywhere.

"Nice going klutz," laughed Sora.

I rolled my eyes and stepped around the shards towards the closet looking for a broom to clean up the mess before Cloud sees it.

The closet was empty.

"Do you know where a broom is?" I asked Sora turning around to face him.

"I don't know. Maybe there's one downstairs," replied Sora going back to unpacking a box on the round wooden kitchen table.

I stepped out of the kitchen back into the alcove to the front door. I wasn't sure where the basement was. It was a big house. There was a hall leading from the front door. On the right was a spacious living room. To the left was a door to a red carpeted room with a big old fireplace. I think it's a den. There are a bunch of closets for coats and other stuff lining the walls. And a half bathroom near the end next to the staircase.

But none of the doors led to the basement.

I stepped into the living room looking around.

They were big bay windows on the front wall. The floor was hardwood. A grand fireplace was on the far wall. OUr couch and a ton of boxes were scattered through the room.

There is a door on the farthest wall of the living room. I almost missed it at first because it practically blends into the creamy white walls, except the paint looked more worn and cracked near the door.

I walked over and opened the door. I swung open easily.

I peered down but I can't see anything because it is pitch black.

I feel along the wall for a light switch. My hand finds one and I flip it up. A bare light bulb flickers on above the stairs casting shadows across the bare concrete walls.

The stairs are rickety looking and made of unpainted wood. I got a sense of foreboding looking down them.

I shook off the feeling and walked down the steps. They squeaked heavily.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I felt around for another light switch. The dark is creeping me out.

I couldn't here Sora's radio anymore. It is deathly quiet.

I flip up the light switch and look around. It's pretty much just a rectangular concrete room. Theres tons of cobweb. Water seems to be dripping down one wall. Lots of old dusty stuff is occupy most of the room. There's a broom leaning against the wall behind the stairs.

For some reason the hairs on the back of my neck is standing straight up and my heart is racing in my chest.

'_It's just a basement, your acting like a five year old," _I tell myself.

I walk over to the broom. The silence is pressing down on my ears.

I grab the broom; the smooth wooden handle is icy cold.

Goosebumps erupt on my arms. It feels like there's someone else in the room. I am getting the feeling that someone is watching me. I stop breathing and freeze up for a second.

I swear to God I hear something else breathing!

I unfreeze and dart up the stairs. It feels like something is following me, wanting to drag me back down to the basement.

I run up the stairs frantically, my heart pounding in my ears.

I reach the top and slam the door shut. Sunlight is streaming through the living room windows. Sora's radio is blasting music through the house. I'm all sweaty even though it was freezing in the basement.

I quickly walk away from that creepy ass door. I feel really foolish being afraid of the basement. It was all my imagination.

I turn the corner into the hallway and sun straight into Sora. I jump back my heart beating out of my chest.

"Whoa, hey there, I thought you died. You took forever," said Sora grabbing the broom.

"Yeah," I squeaked out.

"What's up with you?" asked Sora looking at me critically.

"I'm just tired," I said feeling embarrassed over being afraid of the basement.

"Well go sit down or something. Jeez were never going to get all this stuff unpacked at this rate," mumbled Sora walking away.

I walked back outside. I felt better with the warm sun shining down on me.

I went and studied the giant ancient oak tree in the front yard.

It was nice with big leaves and a wide trunk. The branches were taller than the house. It looked sturdy. I instantly liked the tree. I sighed and pressed my hand to the trunnk feeling the rouhgness of the bark.

"I have a good feeling about this place."

I jumped and turned around. Cloud had snuck up behind me. He can be pretty sneaky sometimes. I think he enjoys giving people heart attacks.

"Yeah I guess," I replied. I don't like the house very much. It's creepy.

"I think we'll be happy here," said Cloud smiling at me.

"Yeah," I replied.

I hope Cloud is right. But I got a sinking feeling in my stomache.

* * *

**It's going to get better. I just need to set stuff up. Introduce some characters. Ya know!**

**If you like this story your should check out Betcha Just Might Swallow Your Tongue.**

**It's actualy a lot different. But I still wrote it!**

**Review! I need your thoughts? I need creepy things a ghost can do to you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay okay okay!**

**I freakin wrote a kickass chapter and it got accidently deleted!**

**I had to rewrite it all!**

**It's waaaaaay different.**

**But I like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my twisted little plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, where's my room?" I ask Cloud.

I am exhausted. I just want to go to sleep. We finally got all the boxes unloaded from the car. I have been helping Sora unpack all the kitchen junk for the past couple hours. I never knew we had so much crap.

"Up the stairs, to the right. It's the first door. Your and Sora's bedroom has an adjoining bathroom," replied Cloud while he was trying to collapse on of the boxes.

"Aw man, I have to share with Roxas! He's going to be riding my back about keeping his powder room clean and shit," groaned Sora.

I shot him a glare, "If you just cleaned up after yourself I wouldn't have to complain about it."

Sora doesn't clean up unless me or Cloud nag him to. He's always off doing other stuff with friends. We use to hang out a lot, but not much anymore. Ever since he turned 16 he's been a jerk.

"You're such a girl," Sora said back.

"Whatever," I said looking down at the floor. I don't feel like fighting with him. I am way too tired.

"You would look great with a cute little pink bow in your hair," gushed Sora fakely.

I turned around to leave, I hate when Sora gets like this. He just wants me to fight back. He thinks it's fun to push me.

"Yeah, go ahead, have a good cry in your room. Make sure your mascara doesn't run, Roxy," Sora shouted after me harshly.

I spun back around to glare at him, "Just shut up, Sora. Your not funny."

"Oh I'm scared now," replied Sora sarcastically.

"Both of you shut up. I am too tired to deal with your bickering," said Cloud throwing slamming his hands down in frustration. The box he was trying to collapse was all crumpled and ripped up, but not collapsed.

I stomped out into hallway heading towards the stairs. I just want to go to sleep.

The upstairs reminds me of a movie set for the early 1900's. There are two hallways connected in an L shape. The hallways are lined with a read threadbare carpet. The walls have a green striped wallpaper pasted onto them. There are pictures of farmhouses and a few creepy portraits of old snobby looking people.

I head to the right and open the first door. Boxes labeled "Roxas' Stuff" are strewn around the room. My twin bed is set up in a corner next to the window. I can see the garden in the backyard from my window. The moonlight cast an eerie glow on the blooming flowers.

At the foot of my bed is a door to a walk-in closet. I am really happy I got a big closet. At our old house I had to cram stuff into my closet.

The door on the opposite wall to my bed next to my blue dresser is the door to the bathroom I would have to share with Sora. I scowled at the thought of it.

I opened a few boxes and dug around looking for my bedding. I could only find a pillow and my comforter. My sheets seemed to have vanished.

I am way too tired to go searching for them. I lay down on my unmade bed and curl up in my comforter.

My muscles ache with relief at being given a rest.

It's so nice and warm.

My eyes droop and I fall into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

_The light is an warm yellow glow._

_There are stables lining the barn I am standing in. I can smell hay._

_Instead of horses in the stables, there are ostriches. This doesn't faze me. The ostriches obviously belong in the stables._

_I start feeding carrots to one of the ostriches. But it's a rabbit now and I'm in a dense green forest. I can hear the friendly calls of animals far off in the forest._

_I get up and walk through moss hanging from a tree. The moss is as soft as a cloud._

_I walk through the curtain of moss and my dream changes again. But this time it's different._

_I'm in a murkey alley. Garbage is strewn across the alley. It has that sickly sweet rotting smell._

_I look down at my hand to find that I am holding a lit cigarrette. I don't smoke?_

_I feel taller. I rub my face and find stubble coating my chin._

_I look around the alley. It feels like someone else is standing here with me. I can hear them breathing. But it's too dark to see._

_"Hello?" I call out. My voice is deeper than usual._

_I feel somthing pulling at my shirt right over my chest. I gasp and back up against the brick wall dropping my cigarrette. I can't see the person standing in front of me. I can only feel a freezing cold emaninating off them._

_The person tugs harder on my shirt and the front rips. I can feel somthing cold against my newly exposed skin. It feels like a knife._

_I can't move. I feel paralyzed with fear._

_"You're that guy from the newspapers," I gasp out. My statement doesn't make sense to me. What news?_

_The person pushes the knife to my chest breaking the skin. I gasp in pain. The person mercilessly pushes down harder hitting my rib bone. They start scraping the knife against the bone. I scream in pain. I can hear the sick sound of metal against bone scraping my flesh away. I try to get away, but the person holds me against the wall in an iron grip._

_My torso is a bleeding mess after a few minutes. I feel somthing grabbing at my ribs. I look down to see two pale hands grasping the sides of my ribs pulling them apart. I feel an awful straining in my ribs until I hear my ribs crack one by one. I scream in agony. This is the worse pain I have ever felt in my entire life. White dots are popping in front of my eyes. I scream with all my might. My ears are ringing from the pain._

_I wish this torture would stop. I wish someone would walk by and save me. I wish with all my might that someone hears my screams._

_The cracking stops. My ribs are fully separated revealing the organs protected by my ribcage. I feel disgust lurch in my stomach. I am going to die. The doctors can't fix this._

_The hands plunge into my chest, rooting around searching for somthing. I scream and beg for the hands to stop. But they ignore my pleas._

_The hands find what they are looking for and slowly rip it out, my veins stubbornly clinging to it. With a final tug, it is out of my chest. _

_I look up breathing heavily. It's getting so much harder to breathe. My vision is darkened at the edges._

_One of the hands is holding my still beating heart in front of my face. It's bright red and slick with blood. The sides are pulsating deeply. The veins are popping out of the sides starving for blood._

_I gasp in shock. The other hand lets go of me and I sink to the ground._

_So much pain._

_So much blood._

_So much darkness._

_I close my eyes. The last thing I see is the person's black shoes as they walk away with my heart._

* * *

I wake up suddenly gasping for air. My body is covered in a cool sweat.

My comforter is wrapped around me tightly. I flail my arms desperatly trying to get free of it. The comforter releases me grudgingly.

I frantically start grabbing at my chest, looking for a bloody hole in it. But I just feel my sweat soaked t-shirt and my unbroken ribs.

I look around trying to figure out where I am. I'm not in an alley, I'm in my room.

It's really dark in my room. I feel like there is somthing lurking in the shadows waiting to creep over to me and make my nightmare come true. I feel fear run through my veins.

'_You're almost freaking 15 years old. Why do you keep acting like a 5 year old? It was just a stupid nightmare!'_ I tell myself.

But it felt so real!

I could actually feel the pain.

I can feel a dull ache in my chest.

My head is screaming for me to get out of the room. Somthing isn't right. My heart is practically beating out of my chest.

I jump up from my bed and run through the bathroom to Sora's room. It feels like somthing chased after me, but stopped once I crossed the doorway.

I creep up to Sora's bed. He's snuggled under his blankets happily asleep. I reach a hand out and touch his arm, "Sora..."

His eyes shoot open and he jumps away from my touch.

"What the fuck, Roxas," he slurs sleepily.

I just stand there shaking, I still have the feeling somthing is waiting for me in my room. I feel really embarrassed that a dream had me so scared. I don't know what to say.

"What do you want?" asks Sora while he reaches over and flicks on his bedside lamp.

"I-I-I don't kn-know," I stutter looking down at my feet.

Sora leans closer to me looking at my face, "Why are you so pale? Did you puke or somthing?"

"Yeah," I reply meekly. I can't tell Sora about the dream. He'll just make fun of me for it.

"Ew, just go grab a bucket and go back to bed," says Sora lying back down in bed.

"I can't!" I say desperatly. I don't want to go back to that room.

"Oh my fucking god! Here's a pillow! Go to sleep!" says Sora throwing a pillow at me.

I hug the pillow to my chest and sit against the wall. Sora turns the lamp off and burrows back down into the blankets. He falls asleep within seconds.

I sit against the wall staring at the shadows against the wall. My stomach is cramping up from fear. I feel a little better having another person in the room. But I am still freaked out beyond belief.

I can't sleep. I watch Sora's digital clock slowly change.

3:25

4:05

4:56

5:30

6:15

The sun begins to rise. Light slowly filters into the room driving the shadows away. Sora is still sound asleep lightly snoring.

My eyes feel heavy and bleary,but I can't sleep.

What is wrong with me?

* * *

**Should i up it to a M rating?**

**That was a bit gory.**

**Oh man it's just begining!**

**That was nothing!**

**I can't wait.**

**Review? Eh? I have a long car ride home tomorrow. Ick.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think i need to slow the story down a little.**

**Thankyou for alerting and reviewing this, you wonderful people!**

**Disclaimer: Get it in your head.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Roxas, wake up!" Sora yells into my ear.

I open my eyes to see my face hovering centimeters above my bowl of frosted flakes. I sit up straighter and rub my eyes trying to wake up. I am so tired from last night. I snuck back into my room around 8 o' clock to grab some clothes. It was freezing in my room. I swear the air conditioner is busted. I showered quickly and got downstairs as fast as I could. I keep getting weird feelings from upstairs.

"I'm awake," I slur looking over at Sora.

"Sure you are. Why did you wake me up last night?" asks Sora while he pours some cereal into a bowl.

"Psh, what are you talking about? I never woke you up," I say back. I'm hoping to convince Sora it was all a dream.

"Yeah you did," says Sora looking over at me.

"Just drop it," I mutter tiredly looking down at my cereal. I don't feel very hungry.

"Awww, was little Roxy scared!" teases Sora.

"Just drop it," I repeat.

"For your birthday I can get you a nightlight," says Sora laughing at his own joke.

"Just drop it," I growl. I don't have the energy to punch him.

"Whatever," smirks Sora and goes back to eating his cereal.

Cloud walks in a few seconds later dressed for work. He looks like he's about to go to war instead of just going to make sure no one tries to kill some old rich dude.

"I gotta go to work. Try and unpack some stuff while I'm gone," says Cloud grabbing a granola bar and rushing out the door.

Sora finishes his cereal and gets up to rinse it out in the sink, "I'm going to go walk around."

"You heard Cloud, we have to unpack stuff," I whine, even though I know Sora is going to do whatever he wants anyway.

"I'll do it later. You can get a start on it though." Basically I'm going to have to unpack everything. Sora walks out of the house without another word.

I lay my head down on the cool surface of the kitchen table. I'll get up in a second and unpack.

I just need a second, to rest my eyes.

Just a second…

* * *

"Hey Sora! Who's this?" I feel someone poking my back. I don't recognize the voice.

I raise my head off the table to look at them. My eyes are assaulted with a mess of spiky cherry red hair and emerald green eyes with little triangle tattoos under them.

"Fucking clowns," I murmur and lay my head back down. I don't know why Sora is bringing clowns into the house to interrupt my sleep. He probaly thinks it's funny. Sora would think clowns are funny. I am a little annoyed when the poking continues.

"Oh that's my little brother. Just pretend he's not there." I hear Sora say.

"What's wrong with him?" I hear another voice.

"He has brain damage. It's really tragic, he has the brain of a 3 year old," Sora replies without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Wow that really sucks," I hear the clown guy say sadly. I am getting really annoyed. I was so happily asleep.

I stand up suddenly shocking the clown guy, "You're an idiot, Sora."

Sora smiles at me, "Nice to see you awake, Roxy."

"Who are they?" I say looking at the clown guy and the silver haired guy standing in the doorway.

"I'm Axel! That's Riku," the clown guy says slowly like I'm retarded.

"I don't have fucking brain damage," I say coldly to Axel.

"Oh yeah, I knew that," replies Axel his eyes widening in shock.

"Sorry Axel, Roxas is always grumpy when he doesn't get his beauty rest," laughs Sora.

"I'm not in the mood for this," I say walking past Riku out of the kitchen to the living room. I really just want to lie down on the couch and sleep more.

My back burst from sleeping hunched over. I lie down on the couch and close my eyes trying to fall asleep. Sora and his new friends are making a lot of noise in the kitchen but I tune them out.

The temperature in the room seems to drop a few degrees and I shiver from the cold. I hear a rattling coming from across the room. Sora must have turned the fan on.

The rattling gets louder making it impossible for me to sleep.

I sit up and look up towards the fan. It's motionless. The rattling continues to get louder.

I look around the room and my eyes rest on the basement door. The door is shaking violently. The doorknob is twisting wildly like something is trying to get out of the basement desperately.

Chills run up my spine. Sora and his friends are in the kitchen. Cloud is at work. Then who's in the basement?

I slowly get up and walk towards the door. It shakes harder the closer I get to it. I hesitate for a moment, I am acting exactly like the stupid people in those horror movies that end up dead. My breathing is making a light mist in front of me. It's so cold.

I grab onto the shaking doorknob. It's warm. The doorknob continues to twist and shake under my light hold, begging me to turn it. I grip tighter my chest tightening with fear. My whole being is telling me to let go of the doorknob and leave the room, but a little part of me is curious about what is behind the door.

The curious part wins. I twist the doorknob and pull the door open jumping back quickly. The basement stairs are dark. I feel a pull to walk down them. I don't see anything that would logically explain why the door was shaking. My curiousity tells me to keep searching.

I feel like I'm in a dream as I take the first step down the stairs. I don't bother flipping on the light. I don't feel afraid anymore. I feel calm. My breathe makes icy clouds in front of my face. It's even colder in the basement.

I get to the bottom of the steps. My eyes strain against the dark. I reach along the wall and flip the light switch. My eyes widen at shock to see I am not alone.

A girl wearing a white dress is crouching in the middle of the room holding her face in her hands. Her skin is unnaturally pale. Her blonde hair waves around her head like a light wind is blowing.

I take a step towards her. She turns her head to look at me with tears sparkling on her cheeks. She has wide sad blue eyes with dark circles under them. I can't see the front of her. She's looking at me over her shoulder.

"You can't stay. It's not safe," she says. Her voice is soft. It sounds like it's coming from a phone I'm holding away from my ear.

"What ar-are you?" I stutter. I never believed in supernatural stuff. But there's proof sitting right in front of my eyes. I want to reach out and touch her but I'm afraid of what might happen.

"It's not safe," she repeats tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's not safe?" I ask.

She slowly starts to turn revealing the front of her body. Her white dress is stained with blood. A gaping hole is where her chest should have been. I can see her lungs sitting in her chest unmoving. Little strings of meat are hanging off the edges of the hole. My stomach lurches from the sight of her.

She collapses into sobs looking at my frightened face. She starts to fade. I can see the concrete wall through her. Her crying gets harder to hear.

"Wait!" I shout but it's too late. She's gone. The spot she was kneeling on is empty. Nothing remains to prove she was there.

I stand there staring at that spot hoping she will come back.

What was she talking about?

The stairs start to creak as someone walks down them. I spin around fear shooting through my veins. My nerves are frayed down to the roots from all the weird stuff happening.

Sora stands on the stairs looking at me annoyed, "What are you doing? I've been looking all over for you."

"Did you see her?!" I say back ignoring his question. Maybe Sora caught a glimpse of her before she disappeared. Then I would know for sure I wasn't just seeing things.

"What are you talking about?" Sora crosses his arms rubbing them, "Jeez, it's cold down here."

"The girl in the white dress, she was right there!" I say urgently pointing at the spot she had been.

"I didn't see anyone except you standing down in this cold ass basement."

I feel panicked. I know she was there! I saw her!

"She was right here!" I say walking over to the spot, "She had blood on her dress! Are you sure you didn't see her?!"

"You should come upstairs," says Sora carefully. He looks slightly alarmed.

"But-," I start to say before Sora cuts me off.

"Just drop it, Roxas. Don't tell Cloud about this. There wasn't anything there," says Sora sharply.

I feel rage boil up inside me. Sora didn't even try to believe me. He always just acts like a jerk to me. I storm past him on the stairs walking up into the living room. It's dark outside. How long was I down there?

Sora follows me up the stairs and closes the door behind him.

"Let's unpack some stuff," says Sora grabbing the nearest box to him and ripping it open.

"You do that," I mutter walking out of the room. I walk up the stairs to my bedroom. I need to get my bed made and put my clothes away.

I walk into my room ignoring the chilly air and begin ripping the boxes open.

'_What did she mean?'_

* * *

**I just realized somthing!**

**Demyx's haircut looks a lot like David Bowie's in this one picture. He has like a lightning bolt on his face.**

**Anyone agree?**

**Review? Tell me your thoughts.**

**Tye dye time! Woohoo! My favorite time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mmmmm....**

**I couldn't sleep so I was like "Let's write!"**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters there would be like a TV show for them. And a TON of games. Instead of just 3.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So how was your day?" Cloud asks me.

We're sitting around the kitchen table eating pizza. Cloud came home pretty late and didn't have time to cook so we ordered pizza. I've been picking at my slice of pizza mildly disgusted by it. The sauce reminds me of blood.

I open my mouth to answer and Sora shoots me a warning look, "I just got my room organized. Nothing big."

Sora must have seen her too. Why else would he be acting so weird? I know the girl was there. I didn't imagine her.

"Oh well, stuff will get more exciting when school starts next week," Cloud says trying to be upbeat. Cloud isn't very convincing. I just have this feeling that somthing bad is going to happen. Like it's inevitible and I can't stop it no matter how hard I try. I kept getting chills and the feeling I was being watched the whole time in my room.

"Oh man don't remind me. I met some cool people today though. So maybe school won't suck so much with them," Sora says happily.

"Well that's great, Sora," Cloud says cracking a small smile. It's his first smile in two weeks. It's like Cloud has only so many smiles to give and he saves them up for special occasions. I think he wasted this one. Sora making freak friends isn't a smile worthy event.

"Yeah, I had to unpack all the living room stuff because Roxas decided to go sleep in his room." Of course Sora is going to try to get me in trouble.

"You were gone most of the day!" I shoot back.

"You were asleep the whole time I was gone. You could've done somthing."

"Come on guys don't fight now," Cloud says looking tired.

"But he-," I start, but I see somthing out of the corner of my eye. It looks like someone just walked past the kitchen in the hallway. I look over quickly, but they aren't there anymore. I stand up from the table and walk out into the hallway chills running up my spine. I swear someone just walked through the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Sora says angrily.

I ignore him and look down the hall waiting for....somthing.

"Roxas?" Cloud says wearily.

I hold up my hand telling them to be quiet. Maybe it was the girl from earlier. I want to know what she meant. What was she trying to warn me about?

I think I see a white mist in the hallway but it disappears when Sora decides to break the silence, "What is it?"

"Oh great job Sora! She's gone now!" I yell throwing my hands up in frustration.

"She? Whose she?" asks Cloud looking confused.

"Just- nevermind!" I can't really tell Cloud I thought I saw a ghost girl, he most likely won't believe me. I'm not even sure if I believe what I saw.

"Someone is loooooosing it," sings Sora.

Suddenly I don't feel like being around my brothers. "I'm going to bed. I'm really tired," I say before walking out of the kitchen down the hallway.

"Good night!" I hear Cloud call from the kitchen.

I walk up the creaky steps to my room. My room is freezing as always. I quickly change into my pajamas exposing as little skin as I can to the cold. For some reason I want to be in my room even though it creeps me out. I feel comfortable here.

I get under my blankets and wait for sleep to overtake me.

But I can't sleep. I keep thinking about everything. Me and Sora are just burdens on Cloud. He shouldn't have to take care of us when he's only in his twenties. He should be out having fun. I wish our mom would come back and be a real mom. I wish I would just grow up and be able to get a job. I wish me and Sora we're friends again. We always end up fighting. I wish stuff would just be better. I keep waiting for my life to suddenly get better and now I'm losing my patience. Maybe it's never going to get better.

I close my eyes drifting off to sleep after hours of laying awake.

..................

......................

.....................

I feel a tug on my blanket and I pull it back drowsily.

The blanket jerks out of my grasp.

I open my eyes confused. The edges of my comforter are being pulled down to the side of my bed pressing me down into the mattress. I try to push the comforter down away from my chest but it snaps right up to my neck and continues to tighten.

Panic starts to break through my sleep fog mind. The comforter is painfully tight. It's getting harder to breathe.

I can't see anything in the darkness of my room. It's darker than just usual night time dark. The moon usually shines in through my window but it's like no light exists at all anymore.

I fight against the comforter but it just tightens more. I can hear a faint whispering at the edges of my bed. I strain my ears to hear better.

_I'll tie your eyes with lines, your ears with moans;_  
_Your marble heart I'll pierce with hideous groans_

My blood turns icy at the whispers floating up from the sides of my bed.

_That neither eyes, ears, heart shall be at rest  
Till you forsake your sire to love us best._

The whispering stops and I feel the room go cold. Even with the blankets on top of me I get goosebumps.

I hear a floorboard creak near my bed. I try to break free from my blankets but they won't loosen. My heart starts to beat erratically in my chest.

I feel a weight on the bed, and someone slowly crawling up my body. I can't see in the darkness. My brain is going crazy conjuring up gruesome images of what is on me. I smell somthing rotten.

Somthing grabs onto my arms with an iron grip through the blankets. It's like my arm just got encased in a block of ice. I feel breath on my face. My heart is practically beating out of my chest in fear. Adrenaline is pumping through my body. I want to get away. I need to get away.

I can't breathe.

I'm afraid to open my mouth to gasp for air.

I look up where I presume where the face of this thing is. Two glowing orange eyes seem to hover above me. The eyes look back at me, and I can tell that the person is smiling. But it's not a happy smile, it's evil. It's evil, waiting to come out. Evil that wants to hurt me.

I open my mouth and scream. It's a deep scream from my chest and hurts my throat, but I keep screaming in blind panic.

My bathroom door opens and light filters into my room. The weight on top of me disappears suddenly and the blankets loosen. I gasp for breath throwing the blankets off me.

Sora sits on my bed looking at me worried, "Are you okay?"

I gasp for more breath desperatly. I can't breathe! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!

"Roxas, just calm down! Breathe normally! It's was just a nightmare!" Sora says gently rubbing my back.

I focus on taking measured breaths.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

"It wasn't a dream!" I gasp out.

"What happened?" Sora asks looking concerned. His hair is more messed than usual but he doesn't seem asleep at all.

"Th-there was somthing on me! There w-was whispering next to the b-b-bed and then comforter tr-trapped me a-a-and I couldn't move!" I stutter.

"Shhh, just lay back down. I won't leave okay? Just go back to sleep," Sora says pushing me down onto the bed. He lies down next to me and closes his eyes.

"But-"

Sora shushes me, "Just go to sleep."

I feel tired. I don't know what that was. But I feel safer with Sora. I don't it will come back when he's here.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

_There's orbs glowing red all around me._

_Everything else is black except for the glowing orbs._

_I am completly alone._

_I walk up to one of the orbs and realize it's a glowing heart. I reach out a hand to touch it but it floats out of my grasp._

_Everywhere around me are glowing hearts._

_I try to touch them but they float out of my grasp._

_I sit on the black ground defeated. I can't touch the hearts. _

_Black rises up from the ground and grabs onto me. It sticks to me and won't let go. It feels cold._

_I reach out for the hearts to save me, but they float away, taking warmth with them._

* * *

**Odd happenings!**

**I wonder who the evil ghost is!**

**I seem to neglect Cloud a little in this story.**

**He's hard to write.**

**Review? If you want pancakes! Or another chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally got to see A Haunting in Conneticut.**

**I liked it. I love ghost movies.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters there would be like a TV show for them. And a TON of games. Instead of just 3.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Wet.

Why is my shirt getting wet?

I open my eyes to see Sora's head happily drooling all over my shirt. Light is filtering in through my window. I push Sora away from me roughly. He drooled a giant damp spot on my shirt. It's so gross. Why is Sora in my bed anyway?

"Whah goin on?" slurs Sora sitting up and looking around blearily.

"You're like a freaking dog!" I say standing up and pulling my shirt away from my body. I thought the drool was gross warm, but it's ten times worse cold.

"Oh sorry about that," says Sora stretching his arms out.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to take a shower." I grab some clothes from my closet and walk into the bathroom. I turn the shower on and start to strip my clothes off.

I notice big purple bruises marring both of my arms. The bruises wrap around my wrists like someone had grabbed them roughly. I feel sick when memories of a horrible icy grip on my arms and glowing eyes hovering above me flash before my eyes.

I had a nightmare. So what? I need to stop acting like a little kid. I just overeacted last night. It's funny how stuff doesn't seem so scary in the daylight.

I can't shake off the feeling that someone is standing next to me in the bathroom even though I can't see anyone there. I feel creeped out.

I jump in the shower pushing the memories of last night away. I must have bruised my arms carrying boxes. That was just a bad dream. Dreams can't hurt me.

I pour some shampoo in my hand and start massaging it in my hair. I love showers. They are so warm and relaxing. My shampoo smells like coconuts. I like the clean feeling after showers. I can't stand when my hair is greasy.

I start to relax, rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when my foot touches something slimy. At first I ignore it thinking it's a wash cloth or something, but I tense up when the slimy thing moves.

It didn't really move, it like jerked at the touch of my foot.

I look down my stomach clenching up, just knowing I'm not going to like what I see. A heart, like an actual human heart, is sitting on the floor of the tub. The heart is beating every few seconds like it's loosing strength. The water washes blood off the heart and the bottom of the once white tub is stained red.

I gasp in surprise and back up until the shower faucets poke me in the back. My own heart starts to beat rapidly in my chest. The beating of the heart on the floor starts to beat faster matching my own erratic heartbeat.

This isn't real! That's not really there! I'm dreaming! This isn't real!

I jump, yelling in surprise when the shower water turns icy cold. The water has a red hue to it. The red color gets brighter and darker until it isn't water coming out of the showerhead, it's blood. Icy cold blood sticks to my body.

I scream in horror and back out of the stream of blood, tripping over the side of the tub. I take the shower curtain with me and crack my head against the tiled floor. Little white dots pop in front of my eyes.

"Roxas are you okay?" Sora is knocking on the bathroom door, his voice tinged with fear. The heart is jumping up and down in the tub matching my heart's pounding in my chest.

The pounding gets quicker and quicker. The heart jumps in the tub crazily splashing blood around the bathroom! I can hear my blood rushing in my ears. It feels like my heart is going to pop.

_bumpbumpbumpbumpbumpbumpbumpbumpBumpBumpBUmpBUMpBUMPBUMPBUMPBUMPBUMP**BUMP BUMP BUMP!**_

Suddenly it all stops. It's feels like time is standing still. Like I've been sucked into a blackhole.

The hearts flops back down in the tub motionless and my own heart seems to stop beating also. I feel a terrible pain in my chest, like something is squeezing my heart. It's like I'm having a heart attack. I grab at my chest, wheezing for breath, willing my heart to start working again.

Dreams shouldn't be able to hurt me! This can't be real!

"Roxas!" The door springs open slamming against the wall and Cloud comes bursting into the room. Sora follows after him.

My heart beats weakly and I feel relief as blood makes it's way through my body. I clutch the shower curtain around me to hide my nakedness and look back at the shower while gasping for air.

Clear water is running from the faucet. Bottles of shampoo are knocked off the shelves. There's no sign of any blood or the beating heart.

"What happened?!" says Cloud looking at the mess of the bathroom. He walks over to the shower and turns the faucets off. For a second I think I see blood on his hands but the blood isn't there when I look again.

I don't know how to explain this without seeming crazy. I don't want to worry Cloud with all the weird stuff that's been happening. He has enough stress from raising me and Sora and his job. But I want the weird stuff to stop. I think I just had a heart attack. I could die if I get stressed out again! But something tells me to keep this a secret from Cloud.

"I...ummm....slipped." I can't cover up how shaky my voice is.

"How did you manage that?" asks Sora.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I'll clean this up."

"Are you sure you're okay?" asks Cloud handing a towel to me.

I'm getting a little ticked off that they won't leave, "Yeah I'm fine! Just, could you get out!"

"Alright. I'm going to go make breakfast." Cloud walks out of the room blank faced. I think he knows I lied. But Cloud isn't the type to bother me until I tell him.

"Okay yeah I'm not buying that bullshit, what happened?" Sora says crossing his arms and staring down at me seriously. Or as serious as Sora's face can get.

I rub the spot where my head hit the floor, "I'm not....really sure."

"Is it because we moved? Is that it? Are you trying to get attention or something?"

"No! It's not any of that! It's just......" I pause for a second second guessing myself on telling Sora, "I can't tell you."

"Are you on drugs, Rox?" asks Sora looking at me with concern. I feel ticked off again that Sora would actually think I would do something like that.

I stand up holding the shower curtain around myself, "No! God Sora, it's not drugs! "

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right? I know we fight a lot, but you're still my little brother. Me and Cloud are worried about you, you've been acting really weird," says Sora smiling at me gently.

For a brief flash, Sora's eyes turn a glowing orange. Just like the eyes from my dream. Or maybe it actually wasn't a dream. I take a step away from Sora frightened of him. Something isn't right in this house. There something evil in this house fucking with me. Maybe I'm just going crazy, but there's a demon or a ghost or some thing trying to get to me. I'm not going to let it win.

Sora's eyes go back to the usual sky blue, he seems unaware his eyes switched colors. He looks at me confused. I think the demon is trying to tell me not to tell Sora, or something bad will happen. The demon is threatening me. I can _feel_ it.

"Everything is fine. I'm just being stupid. You don't need to worry about me," I say trying to sound relaxed. My mouth is as dry as desert. My legs feel weak. The room feels cold, chills run up and down my spine.

"Alright. I'll just, um, let you get dressed," Sora says backing out of the room. I can tell he doesn't believe me. But I'll deal with that later.

I turn back to face the shower angrily. It's there. I just know it's there watching me.

"I don't know what you fucking want, but you better leave me alone!" I hiss at the shower.

I start to pull my clothes on and brush my teeth. A bump is dully aching on my head. I try my best to ignore it. I put the shampoo bottles back on the shelf and hang the shower curtain back up. The bathroom is back to normal.

I walk out the door flipping the light off.

I can faintly hear laughing when the bathroom is plunged into darkness.

I can't help but feel afraid of what this thing is planning for me.

* * *

**That took me three tries to get right.**

**We are now entering the zone where a few secrets will come out.**

**And Roxas is going to have a pretty tough time.**

**Review? If you miss the old Disney channel movies. **

**Like "Don't Look Under the Bed" "The Scream Team" "The Other Me" "Surfer Girls" Stepsister From Planet Weird"**

**Awww man. Good times!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I present Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: My characters just happen to have the same names and body descriptions of kingdom hearts characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

I can only take so much creepy shit until I really start to get sick of it.

I look away from the shadows moving across the wall and try to concentrate on the TV. I'm not going to let it know I'm scared.

Shadows of people are slowly drifting across the wall towards the basement door. There are enough shadows on the wall to suggest a whole party in the living room. But it's just me. Sora is out with his freak friends. Cloud is at work because Cloud is always at work lately. I've seen him maybe twice in the past couple days. I've been all alone in this house most of the time.

Well, maybe not completely alone. I keep seeing people walking past doorways from the corner of my eye. But when I look no one is there. I have permanent goose bumps from the feeling that someone is watching me.

Yesterday I got out cereal to eat and I went to get milk. But when I came back the cereal was back in the cabinet.

Maybe I never got the cereal out in the first place, but a lot of little things like that have been going on. I never can prove that it's a ghost or something messing with me.

There's no proof.

But I just _know_ someone else is in the house with me. I can _feel_ it.

And I am **not **going to give this…this thing the satisfaction of seeing me be terrified by its tricks.

Even though I really want to run out of this house and refuse to step foot in it again.

I hear the front door open and people talking in the hall. The shadows on the walls disappear without a trace that they were ever there in the first place. Maybe they weren't, I don't really know anymore.

"How was I suppose know that old lady was standing there?"

Sora and his freak friends come walking into the living room laughing over something stupid. I try to ignore them and stare at the TV. I'm watching The Price is Right! I swear I would win big if I got on that show. I'm really good at guessing prices. I miss Bob Barker though. Isn't he like 90 years old now?

Sora plops down on the couch next to me. His freak friends sit on the two armchairs. I really wish they would leave me alone.

"Hey, Roxy! Have you been sitting here all day?" Sora asks perkily.

"Yes," I reply not taking my eyes off the screaming contestant. She's in the showcase.

"That sound really boring," says the guy that looks like a clown. Axel? Yeah, I'm positive that's his name.

"Roxas is the most boring person I have ever met. I can't believe we shared the same womb," groans Sora.

"You guy's look alike though," says Riku studying mine and Sora's faces. I really don't like him looking at me. I want to scream at him to look somewhere else, but I continue to stare at the TV gritting my teeth.

"Why are you being so uptight?" Sora says and messes up my hair playfully. I pull my head away annoyed at him.

"I'm watching The Price is Right," I growl. I notice how stupid that sounds after I say it.

"My grandma really likes this show," Axel says eagerly.

I roll my eyes.

I can't help but be mad. I'm fine until I get around people. Then I just get ticked off. I want to be away from everyone.

Nobody says anything to Axel about his grandma. We all sit quietly watching the college guy guess stupidly on all of his items.

My anger begins to ebb a little. I can handle my brother and his freak friends when they are quiet. I shift my position on the couch and put my legs on the ground.

I jerk in surprise when something cold grabs onto my ankle.

"You okay?" asks Sora looking over at me lazily.

I nod slowly and look down at the ground, my stomach spasms in fear. There's a pasty white hand reaching out from under the couch and holding my ankle in a death grip. The hand does have any blue veins or wrinkles or anything to suggest it's a normal hand.

It's flawlessly white.

Dead white.

The iciness of the hand seeps down to my bone. It feels like my foot is sitting in a bucket of ice cold water.

I try to move my leg out of the hand's grasp but I can't move it at all. The hand's grip is cutting the circulation off in my leg.

My hands start to shake.

This isn't real. It can't hurt me. Whatever has been watching me is just trying to mess with me.

Not real! Not happening! Not real! Unreal! It's just an illusion!

The pain that shoots up my leg is very real. The hand digs its nails into my Achilles tendon cruelly scraping at my muscle. I clench my teeth in pain.

I look around the room desperately and no one seems to see the hand. Sora is looking at me concerned. The other two are calmly watching the TV. They don't see it.

Then why can I see it and feel it?

A thick pool of crimson blood starts to flow from under the couch. The blood soaks into my sock. It's freezing cold.

The blood makes me feel sick. I can _smell_ the blood. It smells thick and wet. I can _taste_ it in my mouth. It tastes metallic and cold. I can _hear_ the blood slowly seeping across the wooden floor, running through the cracks.

"Sora," I whimper. I don't know why this thing is doing this to me. It doesn't seem to be bothering anyone else!

"Yeah?" says Sora.

I feel my breakfast rising into my throat. I try to swallow it back down but it stubbornly pushes against my throat muscles. I breathe deeply trying to fight past the nausea. But the smell of the blood makes me feel even sicker.

I am going to puke.

I am going to puke right now.

I stand up quickly. The grip on my ankle vanishes.

The hand is gone. But the blood continues to spread across the floor. The blood is seeping into Axel's shoes and he doesn't seem to notice.

"Are you okay?" asks Axel looking at me confused.

I can't puke here. I don't want the ghost to target them too.

I dart out of the room. I need to get away from them. I need to get away from that blood more. I really need to get out of this fucking house, but that's not an option.

I barge into the bathroom clumsily slamming the door behind me. I fall to my knees in front of the toilet with. Acid, spit, stomach chunks, breakfast, and stuff I never knew was inside me, comes pouring out of my mouth and nose.

It burns.

I gag again and another torrent of vomit comes up.

I gag again.

I feel like I'm choking.

I gag again.

I take deep breathes closing my eyes. I think my stomach is empty now. My mouth tastes disgusting. I flush the toilet and shakily stand up. I rinse mouth out in the sink trying to get rid of the taste of puke.

"Are you okay, Rox?"

"Is he puking? That's so gross."

"Shut up, Riku. Could you unlock the door Roxas?"

My eyes widen in fear when he says this.

I didn't lock the door…..

I grab onto the doorknob and a sudden jolt of electricity runs up my arm. I pull my hand back hissing in pain.

What the hell?

I stare at the door blankly. Sora and his friends are still standing outside talking to me but I can't hear them. And I defiantly can't answer them.

The walls pulse towards me and then away.

They pulse.

They pulse again.

The walls are beating steadily in time with my heart beat.

The pulsing quickens when I realize what's going on. I reach out to grab onto the doorknob again, but something shoves me into the wall. I cry out in shock and pain as my shoulder bone slams against the very sturdy wall. When my body touches the wall the pulsing stops.

"Roxas? Open the door!" says Sora knocking on the door urgently.

I try to grab the doorknob but I'm slammed back into the wall…again. My shoulder and back are throbbing with pain. I can feel bruises forming. I can feel the ghost in the room with me.

For some reason this just pisses me off instead of scaring me.

"Leave me alone!" I shout swinging my arms wildly in front of me.

"Not until you open the fucking door!" Sora thinks I'm talking to him. I'm freaking trying to open the door!

I look around the bathroom for something to hit the door with. I just want to beat the shit out of the door. I want to destroy this thing torturing me. It's starting to get to me and I hate it.

I'm scared.

I don't know what it wants. But I know I won't want to give it.

My eyes are pulled to the mirror against me own will.

The ghost girl is standing in mirror staring at me blankly. She looks like a reflection. Her chest doesn't have a big gaping hole in it now. It looks unhurt. She has deep purple circles under her eyes, like she hasn't slept in days. The shadows under her eyes stand out even more against her pasty skin.

"You!" I gasp. Has she been the one scaring the shit out of me the whole time I've been in this house?

"You need to get out." Her voice sounds like it's coming from far away. I grip the sides of the sink getting closer to the mirror.

"How?!" I shout frustrated. I'm trying to get out of this stupid bathroom. I keep getting hurt.

"This isn't funny, Rox. Unlock the door!" I ignore Sora and give my full attention to the ghost girl.

"Buried in the backyard! Find it!" she looks behind nervously, "He's coming!"

"Wait, what's in the backyard?" I say quickly, but she's gone. The mirror becomes darker. The bathroom reflected in the mirror is gray and dreary looking. My reflection shows now. I look sickly pale.

The whole bathroom grows cold. The hairs on the back of my neck rise in fear.

Two glowing eyes appear over my shoulder in the mirror. I want to look behind me but I'm frozen in fear.

The mirror me smiles evilly, showing sharp pointy teeth. He holds up a knife menacingly.

I'm not holding a knife.

I'm not smiling.

But the mirror shows me hold the knife over my heart. The glowing eyes are still watching from behind me. The mirror me hesitates for a second before plunging the knife deep into his chest.

I don't feel any pain. But it's complete agony to see myself with a bloody knife sticking out of my chest. I feel fine. But the mirror me is dying.

As much as I want to look away, I can't. My eyes are glued to the mirror. I watch every drip of blood fall from the images chest.

I don't know why the orange eyes are showing me this. This is terrible. I don't want to watch myself die. I don't want to die at all. Does this thing want to kill me?

The door is slammed open and the images in the mirror vanish. It's just me, alone, standing in front of the sink. My reflection is normal. There are no eyes staring over my shoulder.

But I don't feel safe.

Sora stands in the doorway with his freak friends nervously standing behind him. Sora looks beyond pissed. But really could care less about Sora right now. I want to go to my room and think. What's in the backyard?

"What the hell are you doing?" asks Sora folding his arms across his chest.

"I got sick. I want to go to my room," I reply trying to walk past him.

Sora doesn't move out of the way, "Why did you get sick?"

"I don't know! Just get out of my way!" I explode. I'm trying to leave Sora out of this so he won't get hurt, but he is not cooperating with me. He's stupid! He needs to let things fucking go!

I don't wait for Sora to move. I shove past him and his freak friends. I walk up the stairs without looking back at them.

I know they probably think I'm some bratty kid. But I can't be around them right now. The ghost might come back and hurt them. I don't want Sora to get hurt. Even though he's older than me I feel protective of him. I know he wouldn't be able to handle all the shit I've been going through the past week.

I stomp down the hallway. I'm so mad. I don't know what to do. It's so frustrating.

I hate this house.

I hate this house.

I hate this house!

I HATE THIS FUCKING HOUSE!

I slam my door closed. I'm shaking and I hate it. I don't want the ghost to know I'm scared.

But I can't help it.

I'm helpless and I am completly terrified.

* * *

**I'm going to sleep before going to band practice.**

**I play bass guitar. =)**

**Review? And Cabbage Patch Kids shall bless every salad you eat with their mystical vegetable powers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while.**

**But i found VERY great writing music.**

**The Vitamin String Quartet!**

**Geeky I know. But the words in songs mess with me thoughts and some of the music is creepy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know...same old jazz**

* * *

Chapter 7

_I can't move._

_I'm laying in what seems to be a very small but very comfortable bed. There's pillows lined all around me. I'm staring up at the yellowish-white ceiling. I want to look around but my eyes won't move._

_Sora's face appears above me. He's wearing a suit. That's weird, Sora never dresses up. He looks like he's been crying. His face scrunches up in pain when he looks at me._

_What's wrong, Sora? I haven't seen you cry in years._

"_Oh god," whispers Sora covering his face with his hand. He turns around and moves out of my vision. _

_Something is wrong. _

_I want to get up and ask Sora what's going on, but I still can't move. I'm getting frustrated. _

_Cloud leans over and looks at me. His face is really pale and deep purple bags are under his eyes. It doesn't look like he's been crying, he looks cold and emotionless._

_His face scares me. I don't want to see Cloud like this. _

_He stares at me like he can't believe what he's seeing. I want to smile at him and get out of this bed. Why can't I freaking move!?_

"_I hope you find heaven, Rox," Cloud says in a low voice. _

_Heaven? What is he...oh my god!_

_Does he think I'm dead!?_

_I can't be dead! I'm still here! I can still see and hear him! I'm not dead. This isn't possible!_

_Cloud reaches past me and begins to close the lid to my bed. Horror shoots through me when I realize my bed is actually a coffin. Clouds face is blocked by the coffin lid._

_Wait! There's been a mistake! I'm alive! Don't close the coffin! I'm not dead! _

_The coffin lid clicks shut. The click resounds in my ear like it had been the loudest sound in the world. I can't see anything anymore. I can't hear what's going on outside the coffin. I'm trapped._

_I'm going to be buried alive!_

_I want to bang on the lid. I want to scream at the top of my lungs. I want to show them I'm alive. But I can't! My limbs are paralyzed. _

_Help! Please, I'm not dead! There's been a mistake! _

_I hear something hitting the lid of the coffin. It thuds again and again at a steady pace._

_They're burying me!!!_

_No! No! No! Please stop! I'm alive! Oh god! Stop it! _

* * *

"Wake up!" Someone slaps me…hard.

My eyes shoot open, my face stings with pain, "No, stop!"

"Stop yelling! You're going to wake Cloud up!" Sora says in a low menacing voice. He puts his hand over my mouth. I wiggle out of his grasp and sit up.

I'm not in a coffin? I can move!

My face breaks out in a big grin. I'm so relieved it was just a dream. I've never been so happy to be awake before.

"What is your problem?!" ask Sora angrily. He's not wearing a suit or crying. He's in pajamas scowling at me. I'm so grateful to see the normal Sora.

"Sora, I'm so happy to see you!" I grab him in a hug. He's pushes me away roughly. He looks really annoyed but I don't care.

"I swear to god if you wake me up this early again I will shove you out the window," Sora seethes at me.

"I'm sorry," I say, "What time is it anyway?"

Sora sighs angrily, "Six in the fucking morning."

"I'm sorry. Just go back to sleep," I say sheepishly. I must have been sleep talking.

"I probably won't be able to! This was my last day to sleep in before school!" huffs Sora angrily.

He's not a morning person. He's so annoying when we have to wake up for school. Me and Cloud have to practically pour water on him before he gets up.

"Well, I'm going to get up and make breakfast. You do whatever…," I say getting out of bed. Sora sighs and walks back into his room. My back aches a little but I ignore it. I walk down to the kitchen flipping the lights on. It's still dark outside. The sun won't rise for another half hour probably.

I grab pancake mix out of the cabinet and start mixing the batter. I make amazing pancakes. They are pretty much the only thing I can cook. I don't have the patience to cook anything else.

Sora strolls into the kitchen just as the smell of pancakes permeates the air.

"You want some?" I ask gesturing to the cakes cooking on the pan.

"Sure," mumbles Sora slumping down at the table. His hair is more messed up than usual. Our family seems to have a gene for crazy hair. We all have hair that stubbornly sticks every which way. Luckily spiky hair is in style usually.

I grab a plate from the cabinet to put some pancakes on. Sora pours way too much syrup over the cakes. I'm going to laugh when he weighs a thousand pounds in a few years.

Cloud walks into the kitchen fully dressed for work a few minutes later. He has to go to work freaking early. Just to stand there and guard some business people. I don't know how he does it. I would die of boredom.

I'm relieved to see that Cloud's face is not cold and emotionless like in my dream.

"Good morning," Cloud says walking over to the stove to look over my shoulder tentatively. Me and Sora have a history of creating some strange things in the kitchen. I don't blame Cloud for being wary.

"Want some pancakes?" I chirp.

"Sounds great," replies Cloud clapping me on the back.

Pain shoots through my back where he touched me. I recoil from his hand while gasping in pain. Little jabs of pain shoot through my back when I breathe. I don't know where this pain is coming from. I can't remember hurting my back.

"What's wrong?" asks Cloud.

"My back hurts like hell," I say through gritted teeth.

"Let me see," says Cloud pulling up my shirt. Even the material brushing against my skin hurts. I hear Cloud's intake of breath when he sees my back.

"What? What is it?" I ask confused. I try to look past my shoulder but my neck doesn't turn that far around.

"Whoa! That's nasty. How did you manage that?" asks Sora gaping at my back from the table.

"Manage what?" I ask even more confused.

"You have a bruise the size of South America!" replies Sora.

"We should put ice on it," mutters Cloud lowering my shirt.

"No, its fine. It only hurts when I touch it," I say going to wash out the skillet in the sink. I don't want Cloud to worrry about me. He has enough stuff to stress over. I'll put ice on it after he leaves.

"How did you hurt your back?" asks Cloud in a guarded tone. Like he thinks I'm going to start yelling at him for asking a question.

I feel a stab of guilt. I think back trying to remember something that could have caused this. I tense up when I remember yesterday in the bathroom, being slammed into the wall, the cold dead hand, the mirror, the ghost girl. That's probably where the bruise is from. I can't tell Cloud that though. He doesn't need to know about all the weird stuff happening. I'm handling it without his or Sora's help.

"Umm…I don't know. I'm just clumsy I guess," I lie.

"You gotta be more careful, kid," says Cloud. He knows I'm lying. But he doesn't say anything like always.

I look out the window while drying off my hands. The sun has risen mostly. Dew reflects the light. Birds are chirping happily. The ghost girl is standing next to the shed.

Wait. What?

I do a double take. She's standing in her short white dress staring straight in through the window into my eyes like she can see everything. Goose bumps erupt all over my arms. What does she want now?

The ghost girl waves her hand at me and then motions for me to come outside.

I jump slightly when Sora puts his plate in the sink, surprising me. He stares out the window also. Can he see her too? There's no way he could miss her standing right in his line of sight still waving at me to go outside. Sora has to see her! She's right there!

"It's a nice day today," says Sora happily looking at the backyard.

"Yeah, it is."

I guess he doesn't see her.

Then why am I seeing her?

I stare at the ghost girl for a few more seconds before saying, "I'm going to go look at the shed."

"Are you sure? It's pretty rundown," says Cloud grabbing his keys for his motorcycle.

I nod slowly still watching the ghost girl.

Cloud looks at me concerned, "Well be careful the wood is pretty rotted through. I'm going to work. You two try to get through the last day of summer alive."

"I'm not making any promises," laughs Sora.

"Bye guys," calls Cloud walking out the front door.

I can hear his motorcycle's engine rumbling. The ghost girl is still staring into my eyes knowingly. I want to know what she wants. I walk out of the side door. Wet grass sticks to my bare feet. I walk towards the shed. The ghost girl is still there. I expected her to disappear. I can see the shed through her slightly transparent body.

For some reason I'm not afraid of the ghost girl. I don't think she wants to hurt me.

"Um…hello," I say awkwardly.

"Hello Roxas," she says smiling. How does she know my name? She's probaly been eavesdropping on me. I blush feeling embarrassed.

"So…what's up?" It feels strange talking to her. She seems stronger than how she was yesterday. Her voice isn't as faint. The purple circles under her eyes are not as pronounced.

"I need your help," replies the ghost girl. Her eyes are the palest blue I have ever seen. They are even bluer than my own eyes.

"Doing what?" I ask skeptical.

She points to the flowerbed, "You need to find them. They are buried in the garden."

"Find what?" I ask feeling nervous about this favor.

"You'll see when you find them," she says teasingly. She starts to fade. Her body becomes more transparent. I can barely see her.

"Wait! What's your name?" I ask suddenly. I can't keep thinking of her as ghost girl. She must have a real name.

"Namine."

It's nothing but a disembodied whisper.

She's gone.

I look over towards the flowerbed. The plants are over grown. Weeds are tangled wildly in the flowers, strangling them. Vines and roots snake through the little bits of dirt I can see. This isn't going to be easy.

I open the shed, the door creaks loudly. The floor is mostly rotted through. Old gardening tools are hung up on the walls along with other things that look very unfriendly. The rusty blades and spikes run chills up my spine. I get a bad feeling from the shed.

It feels like someone is watching me.

I grab a shovel and close the door quickly. I don't want to go back in that shed. I don't like the vibes of it.

The sun is brighter now. It's getting hotter.

I take a deep breath and push my shovel into the flowerbed. I scoop up a big clump of dirt and plants. I'm not sure why I'm digging up the flower bed in my backyard in the hot sun for a ghost girl named Namine. I have no idea what I'm looking for. I don't know if I'm going to like what I find. But I'm going to help Namine. Something tells me that it's the right thing to do.

Whatever these ghosts throw at me,

I'm going to deal with it.

I can't be afraid anymore.

* * *

**The begining dream is something I thought up.**

**It's actually very scary.**

**Being paralyzed and buried alive. It use to happen a lot way back when.**

**I actually got scared because I was thinking of Silent Hill(ILoveThatMovie).**

**Roxas is going to school next chapter!!!**

**Review? Hawaiians shall lei you every time you exit the bathroom.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I did not expect to update.**

**But here you go!**

**I finished Driver's ed sooo there will be some mass updates!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Dig

Dig

Dig

Piles of dirt and torn up plants surround me. The dirt seems bigger than the hole. I've been digging for hours and I still haven't found anything. I'm starting to think Namine sent me on a wild goose chase.

I stop and lean against the shovel for a second. I wipe the mixture of sweat and dirt out of my eyes. It's so hot outside. I would feel a little more motivated if I knew what I was looking for!

"What are you doing?"

I turn to look at Sora leaning out the side door. "Nothing," I reply innocently.

"Doesn't look like nothing," says Sora raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gardening," I lie. What am I suppose to say? A ghost girl named Namine told me to dig up the flower garden to find something, but I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to find.

I don't think he would believe that.

Sora looks at the big piles of dirt and the hole I dug, "You're the worst gardener I have ever seen."

I roll my eyes and scoop up another shovelful of dirt.

"Seriously though, why are you digging?" asks Sora crossing his arms.

"I feel like it," I reply trying to loosen a clump of roots.

Sora watches me dig for a few minutes before going back inside the house. I'm happy he left. I don't like him watching me. I don't want him to be involved with the ghosts. This is something I'm doing on my own.

I just need to listen to what the ghost girl tells me what to do and hopefully figure out what's going on.

Jeez….I sound crazy.

_Clunk_

My shovel hits something solid. I squint down into the hole looking for what caused the noise. There's something down there.

I jump down into the hole and brush some dirt away. My hands reveal an old box with chipped red paint sitting under a thin layer of dirt. I dig around he edges of the box so I can get a grip on it. The wood feels wet and rotten. With a sharp tug the box comes loose from the ground.

This is what I was supposed to find. I can feel it! Finally! I don't think I could have lasted another five minutes in this heat.

I grip the lid of the box and pull up with all my might. The lid sticks before swinging upwards in a cloud of dirt.

"_Please, no! I didn't do anything wrong! NO!"_

"_Just kill me already! Get it over with you bastard!"_

"_I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, mister."_

"_I've never seen you around these parts before."_

"_Oh god...why are you doing this to me? Please...."_

I open my eyes suddenly taking in a gasp of air. My body is covered in a cold sweat. I'm still holding the rotted box in my hands. I look around wildly trying to gather my surroundings. The sun is higher in the sky now. How long have my eyes been closed?

I can still hear the screaming voices echoing in my ears.

What the hell happened?!

I don't want to see what's in the box anymore but my eyes are drawn to it like there a magnetic force. There's a dusty old jar sitting comfortable in the box. I pull it out and rub away some of the dust with my sleeve to peer into the murky liquid. I drop the jar into my lap in shocked disgust.

Some sort of organ is suspended in fluid in the jar.

The organ is a pale pink with fatty white parts sticking to it. There are white veins floating around it in the liquid. I don't need a textbook to tell me what it is. I already know somehow.

It's a heart, a human heart.

A human heart was buried in my backyard and a ghost girl wanted me to find it.

Maybe it's her heart?

Why would her heart be in the flowerbed though?

I feel sick. My head is spinning and I can feel cold sweat running down my back. My own heart is racing in my chest. I gasp for breath but I can't get enough into my lungs.

"Happy? I found it! Are you happy now, ghost girl?" I say to the air in front of me.

Namine doesn't appear.

I didn't expect her too.

I slowly climb out of the hole I dug gripping the jar in the crook of my arm like a football. I feel like I'm going to faint. The ground seems to be swaying in front of me. I stumble into the kitchen out of the hot sun. I don't feel any relief inside. My heart is still racing in my chest.

I set the jar on the table and plop down into the chair.

Everything is getting darker and swaying in front of my eyes. My throat feels dry. My ears are ringing. I try to fight off the feeling, but it won't go away.

Stupid jar!

Stupid house!

I let go of the jar and grip my hands in my hair. Instantly all the pain goes away. As soon as my fingers left the jar I felt better.

What the fuck is going on?!

"Done gardening?"

I look over to see Sora leaning against the doorway from the hallway watching me. "Yeah," I mutter wondering how long he was there.

"What's that?" asks Sora pointing at the jar.

"I found it," I reply. Something seems different about Sora. Or something is different with my eyesight. I'm not sure? Everything is all messed up now. The kitchen hasn't changed, but it seems so different to me. I don't feel....like myself.

"What is it?" asks Sora walking over to look closer at it.

"None of your business!" I yell snatching the jar away from him. My heart starts to race again and my head feels like someone is squeezing my brain in pulse with my heart. I didn't mean to yell at Sora. It just snapped out of my mouth. But it felt good. I like yelling at him.

"Whoa, I was just wondering. You don't need to get all pissy," says Sora giving me a weird look.

"You're always in my stuff! Why can't you just leave me alone?" I yell at him standing up from the chair and hugging the jar to my chest.

"I just wanted to know what that freaky thing was! Calm down," says Sora looking alarmed at my behavior.

I don't care. I feel this hot sudden rush of anger towards Sora. All the ways he's ever wronged me swirl into a mass of spite. I want to yell at him. I want to make him miserable. I hate him. I can feel my headache egging me on.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do!" I growl.

"What's wrong with you?" asks Sora confused.

"There's nothing WRONG WITH ME! You and Cloud always think something is WRONG, but everything is fine! I want you to get off my case! Leave me the fuck ALONE! I don't want to be a part of this family anymore!" I scream feeling my heart pound with every word.

Sora stares at me shocked before twisting his face into a scowl, "I'm fucking sick of this Roxas. Get **over** yourself."

"Sick of _what_?"

"All this weird shit you've been doing! I don't know if you have some psychological need for attention or something, but **stop it**. Cloud doesn't need you to add more stress to his life. Your being a little brat," replies Sora coldly.

That's just like him to think I want attention! Like I want to be haunted by these stupid ghosts!

_He doesn't understand you, Roxas._

"You don't know anything, Sora," I growl feeling warmness emit from the jar. I like the warmth. I didn't notice I felt so cold until the warmth seeped into my arms. The pain in my chest and head starts to fade away as the warmth seeps in.

"Then fucking enlighten me," replies Sora heatedly.

_You don't have to tell him anything. He won't believe you anyway. He'll just laugh at you._

"I'm not dealing with this!" I yell storming past him. Sora grabs onto my arm but pulls it away like he's been burned.

He follows me up the stairs yelling at me to get back downstairs and explain what's going on. I ignore him and slam my door in his face, making sure to lock it. I can hear him shouting and banging on the door but I don't say anything. He doesn't understand.

_Very good, Roxas._

I hug the jar closer to my chest feeling the warmth and the pain fade away. No one will understand. I'm alone.

I'm alone.

I'm alone.

_Oh no your not. I'm here, Roxas. You'll never be alone while I'm with you._

I lay down in my bed hugging the jar to my chest, soaking up the warmth. The warmth feels nice and I want to keep it forever. I don't want to ever let it go. I don't feel alone anymore with it. I don't need Sora or Cloud. I'm just a burden on them. They hate me. I can tell.

I don't need them.

I just need the warmth.

_That's right, Roxas, absolutely right. _

* * *

**I lied...he didn't go to school.**

**That's next chapter.**

**I hate the begining....but I LOVE the ending.**

**It just all clicked together.**

**Review? Cause......just cause.**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a while and I apoligize.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Roxas, wake up! You're going to be late for school! Get up!"

Someone is shaking me.

I hug the warm jar in my arms closer to me and turn away from whoever is shaking me. Why go to school when I can stay and be comfortable?

"GET UP!" Someone rips my blankets off of me. I shoot up in bed, keeping my eyes closed, and reach forward to pull that blankets back over me. My hand doesn't find the blanket so I curl up in a ball around the jar. I don't need blankets when I have the jar to keep me warm.

"I will pour water on you, don't think I'm joking."

"Yeah, whatever," I yawn not too worried about the threat. I'm so comfortable and warm. I could sleep all day. Maybe I will sleep all day. I can just lie here forever…

"Argh!" I jump out of bed shaking ice cold water out of my eyes. Sora stands in front of my smiling and holding an empty glass.

"What the hell?" I yell at him.

"I thought you were too old to wet the bed?" asks Sora trying to hold back a smile.

"You poured water on me!" I'm still bleary from sleeping. I want to punch Sora in his stupid smiling fucking face!

"Well you don't have to take a shower now! We're going to be late, so you wouldn't have time anyway," smirks Sora.

"Whatever," I mutter going to my closet to grab some clothes.

"_Whatever_," mimics Sora, "Is that your catchphrase? You sound like a little valley girl."

"Why are you still in my room, again?" I ask sarcastically.

"I don't know, why are you still carrying around that freaky jar?"

I freeze just as I reach for a gray shirt. I look down and see that my other arm is still cradling the heart jar. I didn't really notice I hadn't let go of it. I don't know why, but I like the jar. Of course Sora is going to make a big deal over it! It's just a stupid heart in a jar! But it's like a freaking atomic bomb to him!

"I don't know," I say carefully. I wish Sora would just leave my room.

"Then why don't you put it down?" asks Sora leaning against the wall like he's going to wait around until I let go of the jar. It's like he wants to ruin my day!

"I don't feel like it," I growl back.

_He only judges you. He doesn't understand, Roxas._

"You can't get dressed when you're holding it. Just set it down on your desk," says Sora nodding at my desk by the window.

"I can't get dressed when you're standing there watching me! Get out!" I say harshly. I don't want to be around Sora! All he does is make fun of me and try to pick fights!

"I'll leave after you put down the jar," replies Sora coolly.

_Don't listen to him, Roxas. He only wants to make you unhappy. _

"Why are you making a big deal over a stupid jar?" I yell.

"You've been acting weird ever since you found it! You wouldn't tell me where you got it. You won't put it down. You fucking _slept_ with it! Ever since we moved here you've been acting like a totally different person! What the hell is going on?" says Sora his eyes lighting up angrily.

_Tsk tsk. Yelling won't get him anywhere._

I turn back to my closet not saying anything. I haven't changed at all! I'm the same I've always been! It's this house! This house is driving me crazy! Ever since I got the jar all the weird ghost crap went away. I just want to be left alone!

I grab a pair of jeans and a soft green shirt from my closet. Sora is still leaning against my wall watching me. Does he want to see me naked or something? I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I put on clean boxers and the jeans without letting go of the jar.

For some reason I don't want to put the jar down.

But I can't fit it through my shirt sleeves. I really don't want to let it go, but I have to. I don't know why this is such a big deal. I look at myself in the mirror. I do look different. I look skinnier and my eyes are a little bloodshot. I still look like Roxas though!

With a deep breath I set the jar down on the counter.

_NO!_

My head explodes in pain. I hear shrill screeching in my head. It feels like my eardrums are about to explode. Chills run up and down my body. My heart pounds in my chest. It feels like there is something pushing down on my heart. I gasp for air. I reach out and touch the jar.

All the pain disappears.

I pick the jar up and hug it to my chest desperately. I don't want to try letting it go of it again. I don't want the pain to come back. I see something glowing orange out of the corner of my eye. I whip around in surprise but nothing is there.

"_Roxas!"_

I turn around looking for….something. I don't see anything. I'm the only person in the bathroom. What the hell is going on?! I can hear voices whispering all around me. I avoid looking in the mirror. I'm afraid that I'll see something like I did last time.

It's cold. I hug the jar closer to my chest but the chill still seeps into my skin. I need to leave. I can't stay in the bathroom. The ghosts are mad. I can feel the anger swirling in the air.

I stumble to the door and pull it open. It feels like there is someone standing behind me breathing down my neck. I lurch forward out of the bathroom and slam the door shut with my free hand. I back away from the door waiting for something to happen.

I can't deal with this!

"What's wrong?" I jump when Sora puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn around quickly to face him. He looks at me confused.

"Nothing!" I say my voice cracking.

"Stop lying, Roxas!" yells Sora his face changing from concerned to angry.

I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say. I can feel my hands shaking. It feels like the bathroom door is going to blow open and unleash the ghosts into the room at any minute. The jar in my arms is getting so warm it is almost burning me.

I can't deal with this!

I shove Sora out of the way and sprint out of my room down the stairs. Cloud is in the kitchen drinking coffee and waiting for it to be time for him to go off to work.

"What's up?" asks Cloud happily.

"I-I don't know," I reply as I grab my bookbag off the kitchen table. I just need to get out of this house!

"Did you and Sora get in a fight? I heard yelling," asks Cloud.

"Everything's just peachy," I reply giving Cloud a big fake smile. I feel insane smiling like that.

**I need to leave! I need to leave! I need to get out of this fucking house! I need to leave! I can't stay in here one more minute! I need to leave! I need to leave! I need to leave! **

"Are you alright? What are you holding?" asks Cloud his voice sounding unsure.

"Fine!" I call as I walk back into the hallway towards the front door.

"Roxas!"

I turn around to see Sora hurrying down the stairs. I don't care; I'm getting the hell out of here! I jerk open the front door and rush down the front walk to the street. I start to run down the street in a full sprint. I need to get as far away as possible. I see some people sitting around by the stop sign at the end of the street. What are they doing there?

A girl waves at me, "Hey, don't worry your not late!"

I stop running and walk up to them nervously, "What?"

"The bus hasn't come yet," replies the girl in the orange shirt.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," I laugh nervously. She must mean the school bus. Should I get on the school bus?

"Are you new?" asks a short fat kid with his hair sticking up.

"Yeah," I mutter looking down the street to see if Sora or something worse is rushing down the street after me.

"What are you holding?" asks the other guy with blonde hair and camouflage pants.

I look down at the jar in my arms, "Um, I science project."

"You have a project on the first day of school?" asks the blonde kid skeptically.

"Yeah…." I reply stumped on a good lie to say. My head is all jumbled up. I can't think straight. I just want to get away from that house.

"Why are you so nervous?" asks the girl in the orange shirt.

Everything just springs up in my head, "Because my house is driving me insane!"

"Haha, I feel ya dude," asks the blonde guy.

"Yeah," I mutter putting my hand over my face. I don't know what to do. The bus pulls up the stop sign with a screeching halt. All the kids get on the bus while looking at me nervously. I stand staring at the bus trying to decide if I want to get on or not.

"Are you coming?" asks the girl smiling at me sweetly.

Why not!

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Is the jar good....or bad?

I love the song Panic Switch and the whole band Madina Lake! Listen to them!

I will probaly update The Entity next...although the chapter I wrote for does not make me happy.

Review? Or leprechauns will scoop your eyes out with spoons! (What movie is that from? Whoever answers it gets a prize!)


End file.
